


trapped

by simplecaelum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Claustrophobia, Fluff, Multi, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplecaelum/pseuds/simplecaelum
Summary: Trapped in the training room with your two boyfriends would be nice, if someone wasn't claustrophobic.





	trapped

**Author's Note:**

> requested by atlasisdoingherbest

“Come on, Lance, focus,” Shiro said, getting ready to attack again. He waited a moment to see if the blue paladin would actually listen to him. “Lance,” he said again, more demanding this time when there was no response. “Eyes on me.”

Lance whined and readied his stance, directing his attention back onto Shiro. “But Keith is over there!”

“So?” Shiro said, starting to spar and easily catching Lance off guard.

“He’s pretty and I-” he was cut off as Shiro pinned him to the ground easily and straddled his waist.

“Am I not pretty?” he asked, pouting his lower lip slightly which caused Lance to blush.

He still wasn’t used to Keith liking him back, let alone Shiro. Keith had been his rival back at the Garrison. The same level. Shiro had been, and still was, his hero. How could his rival, let alone his god-like hero feel romantically about him? It was a dream Lance thought would never come true, but here they were. Granted, they were in space defending the whole universe against evil aliens, so it was a tad altered, but still real.

Lance looked to the side, not able to meet Shiro’s gaze as his cheeks grew redder.

“Shiro you’re very pretty,” Keith started, walking over to them, a towel now around his neck. “Come on, let’s go take a shower, I don’t think he’s gonna be productive anymore.”

Shiro got off Lance and stood up, holding out his hand to help him up as well.

“Not true!” Lance retorted, taking Shiro’s hand.

“You obviously can’t spar with Shiro, and while you spared with me, you stared at Shiro the whole time,” Keith countered.

He wanted to argue, but Keith was right. He got caught up in how they looked after training, the subtle way Keith’s hair stuck to the back of his neck, and the way Shiro always got that bead of sweat on his forehead when he was concentrating. They always trained together first and then rotated out to spar with Lance. 

“I could lay on Shiro’s back while he does push ups,” he suggested.

Before Keith could respond, Shiro stepped beside Lance and laced their fingers together with his human hand, a small smile on his lips. Lance’s heart nearly stopped in his chest, but he did his best not to smile too much and look normal.

“Come on you two, let's hit the showers,” he said and in agreement Keith and Lance headed for the door.

As Keith was about to open the door, the lights flickered before shutting off completely, engulfing the room in darkness.

“What the hell?”

Shiro activated his Galra arm, giving the space around them a soft purple glow. It wasn’t much, but they could see each other, if only barely.

The other two looked at each other then looked at Keith.

“What did you do?” Lance asked, accusingly.

“What? I didn’t do anything!”

“Keith, can you open the door?” Shiro asked, successfully preventing another tiff between his two boyfriends.

The red paladin tapped the pad to open the door, but to no avail. He tapped it a few more times for good measure before shaking his head. “Looks like all of the power is out, or at least the training room’s power. I wonder what’s happening.”

“I don’t think we’re being attacked. We’ll just have to find another way out then find Coran or Allura,” Shiro said, looking around the room for another exit point, but only seeing the dark that surrounded them. “We can’t be trapped in here, there’s gotta be a vent or something.”

Shiro felt Lance’s hand tighten slightly around his own, and glanced at him.

“Lance, are you okay?” he asked, seeing the terrified look on his face.

Keith noticed the look too and walked over to Lance, taking his other hand. “What’s up?”

Lance swallowed hard, his eyes almost frantic. “We’re trapped?”

Keith groaned internally, wishing Shiro hadn’t said that word, but he wasn’t sure Shiro even knew the consequences. “Hey, we’re not trapped, okay? We’ll get out of here.”

Lance barely nodded his head, his eyes transfixed on the darkness where the door was supposed to be, willing it to open.

“He’s got claustrophobia,” Keith said, turning toward Shiro. “Lance, I need you to breathe, okay?”

Shiro hadn’t noticed before now, but Lance had been holding his breath.

“I thought claustrophobia was small spaces?” He asked, looking to Keith for answers, but also keeping an eye on Lance.

“I can be, but for Lance it’s when he feels he can’t escape. Right, babe?” Lance nodded, shifting his eyes to the floor.

“The dark doesn’t exactly help either. Lance, breathe. In, out.”

Lance attempted to take a breath, but choked as Keith mentioned the dark. He sucked in rapidly, starting to hyperventilate.

“We’re gonna be trapped in her forever. We can’t get to our lions. We can’t defeat Zarkon if we can’t get to our lions. The universe is doomed. I’m never gonna see my family again. Oh quiznak, my family. They don’t even know where I am. They think I’m dead. What if they held a funeral? What if-”

“Babe,” Keith cut off. “It’s alright. We’re gonna get you back home. You’re going to see them again. I promise.”

Lance shook his head again, and in the dim lighting they could see him starting to sway.

“Hey, Lance, why don’t we sit down, okay?” Shiro suggested. He did his best to remember back to the Garrison days when Keith would have panic attacks, and how he used to comfort him. It was difficult, but he was able to remember a few things. 

“Is it okay if we touch you?” Keith asked, waiting for permission before doing anything.

Once they got a nod, Keith and Shiro worked together to slowly sit Lance down without crowding him too much, and then sat next to him. Lance pulled his knees to his chest, holding them tight and rocking slightly.

He stared at the floor and held his breath once more.

“Remember to breathe, okay?” Shiro said, rubbing his back gently. Lance shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes. “One breath, that’s all I need, okay?”

Keith turned his body to grab the bottled water he had brought with him, getting it ready if Lance needed it. He reached a hand out and placed it on Lance’s leg for comfort.

“If you take a breath you get a kiss,” Shiro bribed him. Lance peeked up at that, and took a small breath before holding it again. Shiro laughed for a moment and shook his head. “I’m gonna need a little bit more than that. Breathe with me?”

Shiro took a deep breath in, trying to get Lance to breath with him. He breathed out and Lance finally joined him. They took another breath and Shiro kissed hissed head.

“Here, drink some water,” Keith said, holding it out to him.

Lance took it and held it while he kept breathing with Shiro. His racing mind was starting to calm down and he wanted to make sure it stayed that way. He took a sip and gave Keith a small smile. “Thanks…”

Keith shrugged in return, brushing it off. Lance leaned over and rested his head on Keith’s shoulder, putting all of his focus back onto his breathing.

“How about we take a bubble bath tonight?” Shiro suggested, trying to further ground Lance to reality.

“Cuddle afterwards?” Lance added, looking at Shiro, but he also snuck a glance at Keith, knowing he’d probably be the deciding factor.

“I guess we could swing that,” Keith said nonchalantly. He would never admit it, but the other two knew he loved cuddling.

The lights flickered back on, dimly at first, but they slowly gained more light.

The speaker crackled for a moment before broadcasting Allura’s voice.

“Paladins. I am very sorry for any inconvenience for the loss of power. Coran diverted all power to recharge the particle barrier faster. The castle alerted us of a potential enemy in the galaxy that could attack, but it seems as though they are leaving. Please meet us in the control room quickly in case this is a ruse.”

Keith immediately got up and tapped the panel to open the door, which slid open as easily as ever.

Lance sighed in relief. “I guess that bubble bath will have to wait.”


End file.
